yurisfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest List
Quests serve multipule purposes. They can improve your Domestic Skills, give you gold or items, and increase your Honor. During a quest you are given specific task's to complete, and at the completion of the quest, you get a rank ranging from S (high) to E (low). Generally, the better you do on a quest, the better the reward. Below is all the Quests available in the game, (including Quest's not yet added to the US Server) As well as the conditions to get a S Rank. Using Chun Qiu Annals during a Quest will 2X the Domestic Skill points you gain. eg. A Quest that normally gives 10 Technology points for S Rank will instead give 20 Technology points with the use of Chun Qiu Annals . Starting Quest's The first quest is automatically executed after character creation. All quests from NPC's in the open area of the courtyard will be executed immediately after taking it, If you fail or get disconnected during those quest talk to the same NPC to redo the quest. Other quests will require you to talk to the Clerk standing right outside the tavern in any plazas and select Execute Quest. Quests Sorted by Domestic Skill See the Quests by Domestic Skill Page for a full list of Quests or click the Individual Domestic Skill for a List of Generals who grant the Bonus as well as Quests Peace - Military - Distribution - Commerce - Technology Promotion Quests Promotion quests are started by your commanding General For any promotion quests pre-Guard please see the [[Beginner's Guide|'Beginners Guide']] * When reaching 700 Honor if you have NOT taken the Lt. Colonel Promotion Test AND having the Guard rank, then you WILL be forcible promoted to Lt. Colonel rank. (If you stay in Lt. Major rank or below, you will NOT be force-promoted) * When reaching 1500 Honor if you have NOT taken the Colonel Promotion Test AND having the Lt. Colonel rank, then you WILL be forcible promoted to Colonel rank. * When reaching 12,000 Honors if you have NOT taken the Front General Promotion Test AND having the Counselor General rank, then you WILL be forcible promoted to Front General. (If you stay in Rear General rank and below, you will NOT be force-promoted) Rank and Grade of Quests Each Quest when completed will give two Domestic Skill bonuses. Points given for each Domestic Skill are different. The highest Grade attainable in any quest is an "S" rank. The highest grade Quest is "S". Each quest has a "Major" Domestic Skill and a "Sub" Domestic Skill bonus that it increases. In the table below, the M'ajor' bonus is listed on the left, while the Sub bonus is listed on the right. eg. The Grade A Quest "Weather General"; if you achieve an S rank on that quest you will increase your Military stat by 18 (Major) and Commerce stat by 9 (Sub). Some quests have more than one minor/sub skill, the same points apply (e.g. Grade B quest, S rank, has 2 minors, each would give +8). Partner Quests (2 People or more) can be done so long as 1 of the people doing it has the Quest. When doing a Partner Quest that you don't have in your Quest List, You will receive half the domestic skill bonuses (rounded down on odd numbers) for finishing the quest. You will still be able to do the quest with full value when you execute it. To see total exp requirements for each level see Domestic Skill Level Requirements. Left - Major | Right - Sub) 'Multiplayer Quests - Add +2 Major and +1 Sub to the Values above ' Non-repeatable Quests These Quest's only give a one type of Domestic Skill points, The bonus to domestic skill points is the same as major domestic skill points for other quests. Repeatable Quests A quest can be repeated every couple of hours depending on the grade of the Quest. Higher grade Quests require a longer wait before they reappear. The countdown to when the Quest will reappear again will start when you hand in the Quest back to the NPC and you receive your reward. Also, choosing to abandon a Quest will also start the countdown. If you disconnect while questing, you can immediately restart the Quest. Note: Certain Quest's are only available to generals with bonus to a certain domestic contribution. To get these Quest's you have to serve a General that gives a bonus to the appropriate domestic contribution. These Quest's also become active when a particualr level of trust is built up with said Generals. A Note on Reward's - Any Gear that is gained at the end of a Quest will depend on the gender of your character. Grade E Quests - 5 Grade D Quests - 18 The 3 Solo Quest's Started by Generals can be started by ANY General in your faction when you reach - 15 for A Soldier Prizes Speed , 30 for Destroy the Facility ; and 35 for Capture the Messenger . (15, 30, 35 are Domestic skill levels ~ has to be same as the Generals bonus to obtain the Quest) Grade C Quests - 24 Grade B Quests - 17 Grade A Quests - 3 Chronicle Quests Chronicle Quests are special quests that follow the story of the three kingdoms period. They are usually much more difficult than regular Quests and have special requirements. When you S rank a Chronicle quest you will be able to view the complete chronicle again with a Bookshelf . Chronicle quest can be received from the Historian in the Tavern. Chronicle quests do not give bonus to domestic skills. /swear & /cross - require all 4 of the quests asociated with it to be S-Ranked. Heroic Quests These Quests are releated to specific Generals. You will need a reasonable level of trust to access them. Challenge Quests Challenge quests are given by the Instructor. They are quests to tests your skill. Getting an S rank on a challenge quests will give you a special title and usually some other reward. Challenge quests do not give domestic skill experience. Veteran Unlocks Expert, Expert Unlocks Master. Special Quest This quest can only be done 1 time per scenario but can be repeated when submitting the quest where player will get the option to do so for different grade in case player get lower grade. Event Quest's / Limited Time Quest's Currently on JPN Server Category:Quests